In the Flanoir Snow
by Lil-Miaka
Summary: I took the Flanoir scene between Lloyd and Colette and added the fluff that should have been there. One shot. Love confessions and cuteness! Read at your own risk. You have been warned!


Note: Okay, so what I did here was rewrite the Flanoir scene between Colette and Lloyd, and added the fluff that everyone knows _should_ have happened in it.

Do I have to say it? ...Fine, I don't own ToS or any of the characters...If I did there would be more fluff like this, lol!

Enjoy!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Flanoir Snow

Ever since he met her, the two have been the best of friends. It wasn't hard, because they opened right up to one-another. Whenever they weren't at school or she wasn't studying at the Church of Martel, you would undoubtedly find the two of them together, playing a game or sharing stories. Over time, his feeling for her began to transform. They became stronger than friendship, more powerful, gripping his heart. She had become special to him. He came to realize, eventually, that he had fallen in love with his friend. However, like a child, he didn't know the right way to express it; and if anyone suggested such feelings between them, he would deny it. He had planed to finally tell her on her birthday, while presenting her with the gift of a necklace (that he made himself). But, he had lost track of the days and didn't have her present ready in time. From there, it fell apart: The next day (after finally finishing it) she had left on her journey before he had the chance to give it to her, or much less, say 'good-bye'; then, by the time he caught up with her and remembered, they found the necklace had broken; all-in-all, by the time he _did_ get to give her the necklace, she was without her soul. The moment was lost by the time she returned to normal.

Lloyd sighed as he thought all of this over, staring out the window where the city of Flanoir was covered in a quilt of white. He began to wonder if he would ever be able to confide his feelings to her. Too much was always going on, the fate of the two worlds that had once been one always taking the top priority. And besides, if everyone else was always hanging around them … well, there was no way he would tell her with everyone else listening in. Walking to the middle of the room, Lloyd digressed his thoughts. Right now, they had bigger things to worry about. Altessa's injury, Derris-Kharlan, Mithos and how to stop him, Origin, of course the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, and Kratos …

A hesitant knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Lloyd asked. "Come on in."

The door opened and Colette, the object of his earlier thoughts, timidly stepped into the room. It was clear that she too had more on her mind than usual. Still, she smiled that sweet friendly way that was known of her.

"Lloyd, did I wake you?" She asked first, though it was clear he was wide awake. "It's snowing outside."

"I was wondering why it was so cold." He replied, forgetting that freezing temperatures were normal of that area.

"Yeah! It's really cold!" Colette exclaimed excitedly.

" … You sure sound happy."

"Yeah, I mean, I can actually _tell_ it's cold!" She was practically glowing as she said this. "I'm so happy!"

"That's right," He remembered, " you couldn't feel things like that just a little while ago, huh?" His mind went back (for just a second) to the time of the regeneration journey, when he had discovered that she lost the ability to feel things.

Colette looked down a moment quietly, then looked back up at him with that smile of hers. "Say, Lloyd, if you don't mind the cold … do you want to go for a little walk?"

"Sure!" He answered a bit _too_ excitedly.

Colette stood out on stone terrace-like structure just in front of the church.

"Look, look!" She exclaimed with joy. "You can see out over the city! It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah." Lloyd agreed breathlessly as he looked out to the peaceful city that almost appeared to be covered in a shimmering white fluff.

Colette looked over at him, her face pink but not from the cold. "Lloyd … do you remember what Kratos said?"

He glanced over at her curiously as she turned her head back to look over the town. " … What was it?"

"He said we could throw the Exspheres away at any time. But right now we need the burden of the hopes and dreams of the victims and fight on their behalf."

" … Oh, that." He said draggingly. "That was when we saw the Exspheres being made at the human ranch in Sylverant."

"He was talking about your mother, wasn't he?" She asked, looking at Lloyd once more.

He met her eyes with a fire in his own. "But he works willingly for the boss of the guy responsible for turning my mom into a monster!"

"I don't think that's true." Colette replied with a calming yet firm emotional stand. "Kratos saved us over and over again. And he protected you too, Lloyd."

"Yeah, but … "

"And so, I'm sure he cares about both you and your mother." She closed her eyes, as if envisioning something. "He's a wonderful father, don't you think?"

With an almost tired tone, Lloyd said: "Is that why you brought me out here? To tell me that?"

For a moment, he could have sworn she had a hurt expression after he'd said that, but then it was gone and Colette gazed out over the snowy city once more. "Um, hmm … " Her face reddened once again. " … yeah, I guess that was part of it."

"Thanks, but it's okay." He assured her, oblivious to the nervousness in her voice. "I'm not really shocked about the fact that he's my father anymore."

"But … "

"Origin's seal?" He guessed.

She decided that would work. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. But if he unleashes all the mana from his body, then not even he could …"

"I know. No one knows if he'll survive or not."

" … And that's why we need to find a way to release Origin without Kratos losing his life!" Even as she said it, she knew such a thing would be all but possible. But she assured herself that Lloyd would find a way. "Just like the way you saved me!"

Lloyd had more doubt in his abilities. " … Colette."

She looked at him pleadingly. "I'm sure everyone will understand. Okay? Please?"

"Thanks, Colette, but I look at it this way, Kratos has his reasons for siding with Mithos … and I want to here what those are. Anything else I do is going to wait until after that."

Colette hesitated a moment. " … You're going aren't you? To Derris-Kharlan."

"Yeah." Lloyd answered. "I plan to go after we cheek on Altessa's condition tomorrow. I don't agree with Mithos' vision … I have to prevent it from happening. I'm going to fight him."

Both Colette and Lloyd grew quiet for a moment. Then Colette spoke up, the silence causing her to be a bit nervous. "Is it okay … if I come a little closer?"

Lloyd looked up at her in shock of the question, reddening slightly. " … U-um, sure."

She came over just beside him. "I don't want to see this beautiful scenery ruined the way Sylvarant was."

"I won't let that happen." He determined, his confidence returned.

"This time, we're going to protect it, right?"

"Yeah." He answered, turning to look at her with a bold smile. "Do you know the seventh Dwarven Vow?"

Colette giggled. "The one you hate the most, right?"

" ' Goodness and love will always win'!" He recited. With a nervous laugh, he added: " … I really hope that's true."

"Are you worried?" She asked. "Then … take this." She reached into her pocket-pouch and put an icy yet soft object into Lloyd's hands. He looked down at it curiously for a moment, seeing the bunny-shaped trinket now in his hand.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's a charm." She answered. "A Flanoir snow bunny. They say it brings good luck." She smiled especially big for Lloyd. "I had them take one to Altessa earlier. And This one's for you."

"Thanks." He replied, locking with her sliver-blue ocean eyes. A voice in his head said: _Tell her! Tell her your feelings already!_

"Lloyd, we're all with you, now that you have a charm too, everything will work out okay!"

"Yeah, you're right." He agreed.

She looked at him with a dreamy smile. "Lloyd? Could I … " Colette didn't even finish her question before leaning her head on his shoulder. His face instantly became as red as his outfit, breathing turning into a more laboring task. _Now! _Said that familiar voice in his head. _Tell her now! This is the perfect chance! Just tell her! Just say …_

"I love you."

Colette's voice had barely been above a whisper when she said it. But still, Lloyd had heard it. There was an electric jolt in his heart. The suddenness made him question if he'd actually heard her say what he thought he heard. Lloyd grabbed her shoulders and, (in a careful, non-aggressive manner), pushed her off of him, holding her in place and staring right into her eyes.

"S-say that again?" He requested in a nervous and slightly desperate tone.

Colette turned her flustered face downwards. "No … n-nothing! I didn't really say anything." She lied.

"No, tell me … please, Colette!" He pleaded, pulling her shining, silver-blue gaze back towards him like a magnet. "Tell me what you just said!"

" … I … I love you." She admitted, tears tumbling from her eyes every time she blinked (though her eyes remained locked with his the whole time). "I love you, Lloyd. I love you. I really love you … "

It was no longer cold as the snow swirled and danced around them. Though he'd dreamed of her saying those words, he could hardly believe that sweet, innocent, pure-hearted, selfless Colette … the Chosen of Sylvarant … would actually say that she loved _him_, Lloyd Irving! But, she was crying. He had to do something to stop her tears, to show her that he felt the same. Without any second thoughts, (as typical of Lloyd), he dove in for her apparently delicate lips.

The two shared in that moment, that sweet kiss that both had desired for quite some time. They pulled apart, Lloyd keeping Colette in his arms so fragilely, as if she could shatter at any moment.

" … Colette, I love you too." He confessed, finally. "I wanted to tell you before, but … "

"It's alright, Lloyd." She replied, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Everything's going to be alright now."

"Yeah." He agreed, stroking her long golden hair.

None were sure what kind of enchantment had befallen the city that night. But it was clear that something had blessed that night, for love in the Flanoir snow.


End file.
